Dreaming Under the Moon
by SMacked Hard
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have a sweet, romantic dinner. DL Oneshot. Rated T. This is dedicated to one of my greatest friends, Richie. :


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. I own just the story idea. **

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay have a sweet and romantic dinner. DL. Rated T. Oneshot. **

**AN: This is for all you DL lovers out there. I felt I should write another DL one-shot since you liked the other one, so here you go. I specifically wrote this story for Richie or his fan fiction name, **_**Saira3612. **_**I want to thank you for being such a great friend. Even though I've known you for about a year and a half, it's been the best year and a half I've had with a guy. You're my CSI: NY buddy and one of my best friends. I love you, Montana. :D From your CSI: NY buddy, Poodle. :]**

**Dreaming Under the Moon**

It was a warm night in New York. Danny and Lindsay Messer were getting ready to go on a date. Lucy was about 2 now so they didn't have much time alone. Lucy was at the stage where she was starting to talk, pick up everything and wouldn't want to be away from Mommy or Daddy for more than a second.

Tonight, they made a plan. They already knew that Lucy loves Mac and Stella exactly like they are her second parents and she wouldn't mind a bit being with them for a couple hours than with her parents.

It was quarter to 8 when Mac and Stella knocked at the Messer's apartment door. Lindsay was just smoothing out a wrinkle on her dress with her hands when she heard the knock. The royal purple dress accented her figure perfectly. Danny watched his wife with a huge smile as he let his eyes wander over her body.

"Stella, Mac!" Lindsay exclaimed as she opened the door and embraced her best friend, Stella, and then her other close friend, Mac. "I'm so happy you guys decided to watch Lucy. We can't thank you enough." Lindsay said joyfully as her husband came over and greeted them. "We'll even work extra hours for this." When Lindsay said that he glared at her playfully, she noticed and the group laughed.

"It's not problem, really Linds. And why wouldn't we want to watch our godchild?" Mac said gratefully as he pulled Stella to his side and kissed her cheeks and because of that, Stella couldn't stop smiling.

"By the way, where is that godchild of ours?" Stella asked happily and I looked around for the bouncy, blonde-haired girl.

"She's playing in her room and watching TV but she's going to be really happy to see you both." Danny told them with a charming smile and went toward Lucy's room. Before they knew it, Lucy was running toward Mac and Stella like there was a big, gigantic pile of candy in the middle of the floor. She jumped into Stella's arms and then into Mac's.

"Stel…Mac!" Lucy said while she giggled and her blonde curls bounced around. Stella tickled her stomach and she fell down and rolled around and they all started to laugh. "You're a little giggle bug, aren't you?"

Danny and Lindsay stood there, proud of their daughter and Mac got their attention again.

"Do you guys have reservations? You guys should go now." he told them with a polite smile.

"Darn, we do. Well, we better go. Thanks so much you guys." Danny said, just remembering the reservations he booked.

"Anytime, Danny." Mac told him and patted his shoulder.

Lindsay bent down to kiss Lucy and Danny did the same. Stella told Lucy to wave bye and she did with a smile and blew a kiss to them both. Danny and Lindsay both caught it and placed it on their lips.

Danny held Lindsay's hand as they drove off to a restaurant named, 'La Italia'. The restaurant was beautiful.

Danny made got a special seat for him and his girlfriend. The table was on a balcony and it overlooked the river and the city.

"Danny this is….wow." Lindsay couldn't believe her eyes as she looked out onto the city. The moon reflected off of the water and the water looked as if it shined.

"Amazing maybe?" he asked her as he pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him and sat down.

"Yes, it's exactly that. I can't believe this. You didn't have to do this, Danny." Lindsay told him honestly as she took off her coat and he put it on the back of her chair. A waiter soon came in.

"Hello, welcome to La Italia. What would you like to drink tonight?" the man looked over to Danny first.

"Whatever the lovely woman desires…" Danny said romantically and it made Lindsay laugh. At that moment, the waiter looked over to Lindsay.

"How about red wine?" she asked and looked over to Danny nervously. He nodded and the waiter smiled and walked away.

"I just…can't believe you did this for us, Danny. It's so romantic." Lindsay said in a bubbly voice and Danny grabbed her hand and they twined together.

"I planned it to be romantic. It just wouldn't be the same inside then it would be outside. Besides, the weather is nice too and I want to give you a great night since we barely get to do this." Danny told her with a wink and looked up at the moon.

"It's very thoughtful of you." Lindsay said with a sweet smile upon her face. "This is going to be a great night."

Soon, the waiter came back with a bottle of red wine. He poured wine into both of their glasses and asked what they wanted to order. Danny and Lindsay both ordered spaghetti, their favorite meal. When the waiter left to place the order, Danny held up his glass.

"Here's a toast," Danny started to say and caught Lindsay off guard. Lindsay then lifted her glass. "Here's a toast to our life, our wonderful, baby girl and our wonderful friends and family."

"Cheers!" Danny and Lindsay said at the same time and sipped on their red wine.

Soon, they got their spaghetti and enjoyed the nice, scrumptious dinner. Soon after, Danny and Lindsay took a moonlit walk by the river.

"Danny, this night has been one of the best nights of my life. Thank you so much." Lindsay said happily as they held hands.

"You're so welcome, hon. I enjoyed this night as well." Danny said with a huge smile.

"I don't want this night to end, to tell you the truth." Lindsay said truthfully and hugged her husband; their wedding rings glinted in the moonlight.

"There will be more nights, trust me but I'm sure our little girl wants to see us." Danny said as they stopped walking and watched the flowing water and listened to the sounds of the night.

"Yes, well, one last thing before we go." Lindsay started told him and a cute, smile lit up her face.

"What would that be?" Danny asked, not sure and Lindsay put her hands on his face and pulled his lips to hers. They started to make out under the moonlight. The night had been a great night for both of them and they absolutely couldn't wait for their next date night.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please, review. And I really hope you loved this, especially you, Richie! *hugs* **


End file.
